the girl with wings
by Conan Edogawa lover
Summary: this is an epic story where one grls wish comes true find out what happens in 'the girl with wings'


My name is I was five years old I made a wish on my i'm turning twelve. My fifth birthday is one of my favorite memory I was never sure why.

I recently moved from Maine to Florida. It was a huge change for my twin brothers and I. There names are Kyle and John.

Today i'm in maine celebrating my 12th birthday."happy birthday to you!" everyone sings "happy birthday dear Olivia, happy birthday to you!" I blow out my candles and wish that this Suddenly I opened my eyes and realised that I was in a room with pink sparkly everything.

Then a teenaged girl came in and said "hi my name is Glenda, i'm here to grant your wish." year would be a great one.

I paused and then asked "the one for a great year?"

"no silly "Glenda explained "the wish you made on your fifth birthday, That is why it is your favorite memory!" When i was five I wished that i could fly. The moment I blew out my candles, I felt as though I was being lifted out of my chair, even though i was still sitting there. "Come on" Glenda said in an excited voice "you know that you want it!"

"Can I take it back?" i asked.

Glenda said "no wish backs!""great wish by the way!"

Glenda paused and then wondered"hmm what style of wings should I give you?

""wings?"

I asked."Of course" she shouted excitedly."you have to actually be able to fly right?""lets see,

what about red" what looked like glitter came out of her wand and suddenly I had red wings."no,

blue!""no pink!"Glenda tried about 10 different colors before she finally decided on a lavender

purple color.

"there" she said

"perfect.

"No not perfect,what if someone sees me!" Glenda looked at me for a second then said

"here" as long as you wear this coat no one will see your wings."

"but what if …" I started to ask but it was too late. I was back at the party. Everyone was cheering. I looked around to make sure no one noticed what had just happened. I realised that my frosting on the cake was lavender, the exact same shade as my wings. and the candles were pink like the room that I had been in.

Soon we cut the cake and it was vanilla, my favorite. We ate cake and icecream for a while

before the usual party things went on, games activities and such.

I stepped out back and looked around to make sure no one was looking and then i took off my coat. Sure enough, my wings were there., maybe I could try flying, maybe it will be ok and no one will see.

I started flapping and then i rose. unfortunately , i started wobbling and fell.

I heard footsteps rushing towards the door. Quickly,I threw my coat on and just as my wings disappeared, my dad came rushing through the door. "Olivia is everything ok?" He asked.

"Yes,everything is ok dad."

I dusted myself off and went back inside to join the party. After the party was over we said goodbyes and hopped into the car and drove to the airport while listening to my brothers

sighing and moaning "are we there yet?" and "will we ever get there? "The ride was half an hour long and for twenty minutes of it we had to listen to my brothers moaning and complaining.

When we finally got there we had to wait in a long line for flight tickets and then another long line to get our bags scanned and put on the plane. I got to take my bag on the plane with me because it was my birthday.

After a while my mom asked "Olivia, you should take your coat off, it isn't cold.

"no thanks mom this coat is really soft and comfy." She sighed and then said

"Ok Olivia you can keep it on but you should take it off soon."

for a while, I wondered what i would do in the middle of summer until I fell asleep.

When I woke up, we were back home again. When we got to the house, I went straight to my room and took off my sweatshirt and put on a tee-shirt. I tried to fold my wings in many different directions. I tried at least ten combinations and then I just gave up. All of the combos that I tryed were uncomfortable. I sighed and put on my pajamas. I decided to still try to fold my wings into my pajamas. Of course it didn't work, soon I heard my mom rushing up the stairs. I quickly covered my wings into the blanket before she

could come in and see them. She walked into the room and whispered "good night olivia." Then she shut the door and left. I sat up and tried to fold my wings again. it was hopeless, I had tried just about everything i could think of. Folding them, tucking them, everything.

Then I realised something I should have realised a while ago, I should try to fly. I diddn't tink going out my window was such a good idea since it was my first time. I got out of bed shut the curtains then the light and started flapping. I was amazed by how effortless it was to flap my wings so fast. I tried to lean forward to go that way but then I leaned to far. I ended up falling on my face. I listened to make sure that no one heard my mysterious fall and was coming before I got up and tried again. That time I actually moved forward slowly but steadily fast enough that I moved across my room about strolling speed. I thought again about flying out my window, but

decided that it was still a bad idea. I would try that when I was more used to flying. I went around my room many times and each time I got a little faster until I rounded a perfect turn on my first try. by that time I knew how to fly without falling on my face which I had done a few times.

After I did that turn I started to just carelessly flutter around my room. I still didn't think it was worth wearing a sweater in Florida all the time even though I enjoy flying around thinking that I was the only one who could do it. It was almost 11 o'clock, so i decided that it was time to sleep for the night.

The next morning was saturday. While I was eating breakfast, the phone rang.

I heard my mom pick it up, and then say "Olivia, its for you!" I ran to the living room to get the phone. "Hello"

"Hi olivia its Amelia, your best friend."

When I lived up north, Amelia and I were pen pals, but when I moved to Florida, we met and became real friends.

"Olivia, you need to come to my awesome pool party!"

"umm" I said thoughtfully, "i can't do it."

"but you don't even know when it is!" Amelia said excitedly, "It's tomorrow can you come then?"

While I tried to come up with an excuse, Amelia kept shouting how fun the party would be. I just couldn't come up with an excuse so i just agreed to come. After i had hung up I, I regreted agreeing, because you can't wear a sweater swimming! "Olivia who was it?" mom asked. "It was Amelia." I answered, She invited me to her pool party." then I went to the living room so we could talk.

As soon as i got to the living room, the questions started to fly. "What time, when where?" and other questions like that. My mom is one of those people who love to go to parties so she can take pictures. After I had answered all of her questions, she shouted "Olivia, you should really go!" very excitedly.

I considered telling her about my wings and asking her if I had to go, but decided aganst it.

then, she told me "Olivia, we were thinking about going to the beach what do you think?"

I said that i would go if I could put on my sweater, and said that I get cold. she just looked at me and said "Olivia, no you must take it off we live in florida, not a northern state.'' I took it off slowly, so as I took it off I could tuck my wings uncomfortably into my shirt. "Mom," I said "I would love to go but can I have my sweater on at the beach?"

"No" she said sternly.

I walked down the hall and unfolded my wings because I thought that no one was coming, but to my surprise I saw my brothers rushing down the hall with their toy airplanes. I had thought that they had gotten up about 10 minutes ago, unfortunately , they hadn't. I tried to walk calmly down the hall like nothing was unusual, however they noticed anyway. "Hey, look at Olivia!" kyle said. He looked at me and said "Olivia what's with your wings?" Then John noticed and started to ask me questions too.

I told them to come to my room and that I would tell them everything there. When we got there, they asked me about 50 questions each. "how did you get wings?" "Why do you have wings?" "where did you go?".

I told them "before I tell you two anything, you have to promise not to tell anyone anything, ok?" They looked at each other and then promised. I told them everything about the wish, Glenda, the sweater, learning to fly, I told them my adventure. "How do I get my wish granted?" asked John. I don't know, I guess you just have to believe that our wish will come true and it will, you might even get a visit from Glenda." I replied. "Can you teach us to fly?" asked kyle.

"No sorry, you need wings like me." I answered.

"Can you show us how you fly?" asked kyle. I answered his question by fluttering around my room. Soon the ohhs and ahhs started, I had a pretty good time fluttering around for a few minutes. The boys kept oohing and ahhing until John said, "Hey, i have an idea, what if I take your hand and you lift me?"

"Sure, but i don't know if I can lift you." he took my hand and I tried flying up. Surprisingly, he levitated up with me and I could pull him along effortlessly kyle soon took my other hand and I flew them around until kyle said "can you take us out the window?"

"No, first of all, what if someone sees us and second of all, I just got my wings yesterday, I am not very good at flying and I can't risk me falling and dropping you two, but I have a plan, what if I set our alarms for 3 in the morning, practised today and took you two flying tonight?"

Both of them got very excited as you would guess.I told them "when your alarm goes off, you two need to get straight up and come here though ok?" they agreed and left.

I made sure to set both my clock and theirs. I went back to my room to practise flying until my mom shouted "Olivia, time to go!" "Coming." I shouted back.

I quickly ran down stairs and got in the car. as soon as i got in said "Olivia, what did I say about the sweater?" My brothers started to look at me like what are you going to do now?

I tried to sound cold while I said "its cold in here I would like to keep it on." "Olivia, take it off please." she said. I did take it off, but slowly so that I could tuck in my wings in the most comfortable way.

The beach wasn't very enjoyable because of the way my wings were tucked into my swim suit, it was the most comfortable way to do it, but it still wasn't very comfortable. "Mom, I need to use the bathroom and I will be right back!" I asked her that because I had a plan. She said ok, and I went.

As soon as I got there, I went into a stall and untucked my wings, stretching them felt really good. My plan was to see if I could get glenda to answer my question. "Glenda, Glenda, I have a question for you!" I shouted pretty loud since no one else was in the bathroom. Soon I felt myself being swept away, before I knew it I was in Glenda's pink room. Glenda walked in and asked "What's your question?" "Glenda, are the wings fine in the water, I was at the beach until I came here?" She smiled and said, "Yes, they are, since you live in florida, I made them so that they could go in water and become blue when they are completely submerged in the water."

Before I could say another word, Glenda sent me back to the beach. I found myself standing in the exact same place that I was when I left. After I had tucked my wings into my swimsuit, I ran out to the beach and into the water. Once again it felt good to stretch them out once I was in the water. They did turn blue, just like Glenda had said. They turned dark blue wings blended well enough that I could swim and not have to worry about it.

I swam until I heard my mom say "boys, Olivia, time to go!" I quickly went to the car where I heard my brothers say uhh over and over again. My parents put down towels down for the boys and I. In the car the boys were whispering lots of questions, "how did you hide your wings?" things like that. I had to hush them so many times. I explained to them how I hid them and how i went over to Glenda's place.

That night i happened to wake up one minute before the alarm went off so it startled me when it went off. I got up and made a few quick preparations before the boys came bursting through my door looking very excited. "Guys, we have to be absolutely silent, so no one hears us or sees us!" I said in a loud whisper. I had to hush them over and over "Shhh!, Shhh!" When they finally stopped talking, I told them "We have to be silent even when we are flying because if we talk people wake up and if they see us were in huge trouble because who knows what someone would do if they saw two boys and a girl flying, I mean what would you do?"

"I don't know, I would probably freak out." said Kyle "me two" agreed John.

"Any questions?" I asked them. They just looked at me, obviously practicing being silent.

"Ok lets go then!" I said. I quickly opened the window, took their hands and flew out.

As soon as we were out that window, the wows started, and i had to hush them again. We flew over the neighborhood for a while until I landed on a roof and asked them "Any requests?" Kyle asked "Can we sneak around peoples yards., it would be so fun?!"

"No, people would see us and we shouldn't do it anyway it isn't polite."

We continued to fly around and i made sure I knew how to get back home. Once the boys started yawning., we went straight home, i've got to admit that I was pretty tired too. so we went straight home and through the window. I told them to go to bed and thankfully they did.

A few minutes later, though, they came in saying things like "you are the coolest sister, that was awesome!"

"Shhh!" "I told you two to whisper!" They finally stopped talking but then, we heard footsteps coming up the stairs toward my bedroom! "Quick, under the bed!" I told the boys I got in the bed and covered my wings as my parents came into my room. I imediatly pretended to be asleep before my parents realised that I was wide awake. I heard them talking "Didn't you hear the boys in here?" I heard my mom ask my dad.

"Yes, I did, but we should probably go now, shes obviously asleep.

After what felt like forever, I finally heard the door close and as soon as it did I jumped out of bed and whispered "Ok, they're gone, you two can come out now!" The boys came out and I told them to go to bed. That time they went to bed and stayed there, thank goodness!

That next morning was the day of the pool party. I just sat at the table and pushed around my oatmeal. I knew that the party would be fun...if I didn't have those wings to hide. If the wings turned light blue then it wouldn't be a problem since pool water is usually light blue.

The morning continued about 10 times normal speed. I got dressed and brushed my hair but it seemed like no time until my mom said "Olivia, time to go!"

My brothers came too but I didn't really mind since they could kind of make sure that my wings were hidden and I figured that was part of the entire reason they came.

When we got there, the first thing I saw was Amelia rushing towards the car looking very excited. "Olivia, Olivia, you came!" she shouted "Yes, I did I "shouted back. It was exciting to see Amelia but I wasn't so excited about the party since my wings would show a little. I already had on my swimsuit, so we jumped right in the pool and the party started. There were about 10 other girls there and I started to worry about the whole thing. I was wearing a blue swimsuit so that the part where the wings would show would blend in as much as possible. My brothers were too busy splashing each other to notice that anyone else was really there. The party went on for what felt like forever before everyone got out and waited in a line at the bathroom to get changed. That was when people started to ask me questions because the wings were purple instead of blue. "Does your swimsuit change colors Olivia?" they asked. Uhh... Yes, it does, I bought it at a specialty store." I answered. When I was getting changed in the bathroom, I realised that people would notice a part missing from the swim suit if I didn't fold it up right. After, I wrapped it up in the towel that I used and put on my sweatshirt.

Once the party finally ended, after e\we had eaten our cake and icecream and Amelia had opened all the presents, I went home. The boys were asking me about the whole thing, how hard it had been top hide my wings, things like that.

We got home and it was time to eat and go to bed, the party had lasted from six to nine o'clock. My mom continued to complain about how late it was for the boys and how much they needed to get to bed.

Suddenly, once I had gotten to bed, Glenda swept me into that pink room. I was sitting at a pink chair, the one that I appeared in both of the two times that I had to be there. Glenda walked in, but she walked in with a girl about my age and said "Olivia, this is Kate, she is 12, just like you, and she has wings too! I took off my sweater and she took off her shoes. When Kate took off her shoes she had wings, they were red. Not a scary red, it was actually sparkly, like me, but even more sparkly. her wings were shaped differently than mine. "Hi, my name is Olivia, I live in Florida, Orlando Florida." I said. "my name is Kate and I live in orlando too!" she said excitedly. "Want to fly?" I asked her. "Yes but, I don't know how, I've been trying forever!" Glenda said somthing like "My work here is done." and we were on a roof down the street from my house. "Is this your house?" I asked her. "Yes, how do I get down?" she asked me.

I showed Kate how to fly and she thought that it was easy after she got the hang of it.

For many many nights after I had showed her how to fly, We flew together every nice night. We even became friends at school. The boys came flying with us to most times. When I showed them kate, they were very excited. Everyone at school thought we were the best friends ever!


End file.
